Christopher W. Brantley Interview
This Interview was held by Rick123Axel. Christopher W. Brantley has portrayed many walkers, most notably the walker which chases Sophia and is killed by Rick with a rock. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I was the principal walker for Season 2 Episode 1. I was the walker that chased Sophie and Rick through the woods before finally getting killed by Rick with a rock. I was also called back to be a principal walker in S. 2 Ep. 10 in a sequence where there were tons of walkers that came crashing through an old window after it is shattered by Shane. I am the first walker to come through the window and wrestle with Rick before he stabs me and pulls me on top of him to camouflage him from the rest of the walkers. '''Did you create your characters names or backstorys? No, I actually started out as an extra. The head of special effects called me out of a set of about 200-300 extras and had me audition right there. Then he said "This is our guy" and from there, the real fun began...not that it wasn't fun before. The second role was created with me in mind. The director liked working with me so much that he asked for me to come back and play this role because he saw how quickly I picked up on learning the stunts from the previous role. Did you read the graphic novel or watch the show after getting a role in the show? I didn't read the graphic novel, but I did watch Season 1, so you could understand my excitement when I found out that I would be on it. It was weird seeing myself in both episodes, but I loved how the sequences turned out. Who are your favorite characters? Well Rick is always a good character...I might be biased because I worked closely with him, plus Andrew is so down to earth. I like Danai as Michonne as well just because I think she is a beast with that sword! ' What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero?' Working with Greg was amazing. He is the one who actually called me out to audition for him right on set. I have him to thank for getting the whole process started. Greg is a "tell it like it is" guy and that's awesome because you never have to wonder with him. He didn't like the make-up that they did on me for the second episode, so he came into the trailer and did it himself!! That was great to have Greg actually do my make-up!! What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Actually, it's the total opposite!! When the director yells cut, smiles and jokes ensue. It's a very relaxed set environment. My nickname on the second episode was the "human snuggie" because it was extremely cold that day and I actually had warmers inside my costume, so every time Andrew and I did the scene, I was his unofficial "human blanket" aka the "zombie snuggie." Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ''' Well on the first episode, they were teaching me to do all of my own stunts. I had to jump down from about a 4 ft cliff into a river when I was chasing Rick. The first couple of times went great...the third time, well the mud must not have liked me because I almost did a face dive into the river, Imagine having to do these stunts with these cool zombie contacts too!!! Great times!!! '''What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Besides the food?!? The overall experience was amazing. I got to work with some phenomenal people and I would do it all again! Maybe next time will be a speaking role. ' Which character do you think you would be most like if a zombie apocalypse occurred?' I'm gonna go with my girl Michonne again...I think I just want to swing a huge sword around...that would be pretty sweet!!! I would just point the sword at them like "Yeah, you know what the deal is!" Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I can tell you that I just finished a print campaign last Friday and yes there are other things in the works. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! You are very welcome! It was my pleasure. Category:Interviews